


Humans are Friends, Not Food!

by FemiBean



Series: Adventures of Vincent and Max [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exotic Dancer, Flashbacks, Gay, Human/Vampire Relationship, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, Moving On, Past Character Death, Reincarnation, Vampires, gay vampires - Freeform, modern vampire story, soulmate themes, vampire cafe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemiBean/pseuds/FemiBean
Summary: Vincent and his friend Chris have opened a cafe in New York. A beautiful man has been a regular since they opened, but the past is haunting him. Follow his recovery story as Vincent tries to overcome demons from his past.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Adventures of Vincent and Max [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583137
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Humans are Friends, Not Food!

The sun had just begun to set outside of a quaint café located in New York. A tall male individual moved inside of the building, sweeping the white tiled floors and pulling down chairs around wood-topped tables. He leaned the broom in a corner after dumping the dust swept up into a bin near the door before making his way back towards the counter that had a glass front to expose fresh pastries.

Reaching up a hand, he pushed a loose strand of long silver hair behind his ear that had escaped his loose bun perched atop his head. He cocked his hip to the side and began writing on a chalk sign the specials of the day. Once he finished writing in his curly cursive writing, the sign was placed in front of the cash register where customers would clearly see the items and their sale prices.

Once he finished cleaning the shop, he glanced around to be certain it was ready for opening on this Friday night. The café was quite a cozy yet classy place, and he was proud of what he and his friend had accomplished together. A place where every kind could feel comfortable, welcomed, and safe in the night of the city.

The friend he created the space with was a flamboyant blond and he came down a staircase from an apartment above the café they shared. The blond smiled, pointed canines flashing,” Lovely evening Vincent. You’re up and preparing early as usual.”

Vincent sighed and rolled his amber eyes at his friend,” Hide those before we let in customers. You know humans come here too and don’t forget your nametag. We aren’t exempt from wearing them.” He emphasized his points by opening his mouth to show his masked fangs and tapped his chalkboard name tag that held the same elegant penmanship as the signs around the shop.

A pout formed on the other’s lips as his teeth retracted and he pinned his tag to his shirt,” You’re simply no fun tonight darling.” A sudden realization struck the man whose name tag read ‘Chris’, and it caused a knowing smirk to pull at his lips,” Oh, I think I remember what happens on Fridays~. Are you hoping that new human comes back again? That one you fancy~?”

Vincent turned away from him, hiding the embarrassment at being caught,” Of course not, I just want the place to be nice since we usually get a larger crowd on Fridays. It’s just a coincidence that he happens to be within that crowd.”

Chris’s face grew smug, enjoying teasing his friend,” Vince… I’ve known you for say… about 300 years, and I have _never_ seen you this smitten over anybody before, not even that guy you’d take to the theatre all the time to woo him back in like the 1840s.”

A longing sadness crossed his features at the reminder of a love lost. He had even been close to telling that lover about his nocturnal identity, but then a sudden attack during a walk home without Vincent had taken him away. He had not been with a human since and he had to admit he was quite hesitant after that devasting reminder of how easily mortals could die. He just didn’t know if he could handle losing somebody like that once again.

* * *

Vincent heard his name called from somewhere behind him and he turned, smiling as he watched his dark-haired love run towards him. He raised a hand in greeting,” Maxwell, darling, I wasn’t expecting you this evening.” A gentle smile settled on his features as he looked around the gloomy night before leading Maxwell inside his Saloon.

Maxwell’s dark eyes held a bright joy and excitement as if he were eager to expose something new that he had learned. He bounced on his heels,” You would never guess what I saw while in the square Vin.” Now that they were safe from judging eyes in the saloon, Maxwell gripped Vincent’s arm affectionately. “They’re going to be doing Romeo and Juliet at the theatre. May we go?”

He smiled down at Maxwell and pulled him into a tight embrace. He couldn’t say no to Maxwell. “Of course, my darling. I’ll get our tickets immediately.”

* * *

Vincent had never gone to Romeo and Juliet. His beloved Maxwell had perished before the show came to town, so in his desk above the café sat two antique tickets to a London theatre.

Chris noticed he had accidentally touched on a sore spot and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing a small jump from Vincent” I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it was still an open wound. I hope that loss doesn’t stop you from going after this one though. Humans are much more resilient now than they were then. Their lifespans have more than doubled.” Chris straightened Vincent’s tie and fixed up a few things with his appearance.” You know Lee? He works here on weekends. He’s had a pretty steady relationship with a human for a couple years now. If a standoffish guy like him can get somebody, then so can you.”

Vincent looked back at the windows, the sun now completely down and the moon coming out. He sighed and returned the favor for Chris,” I suppose… but, won’t I have to tell him what I am eventually? I can’t just play the pale shut in forever. If I dated him, he’d surely want to go on dates to places that are open during the day.”

Chris clicked his tongue at his pessimistic view,” You’ll never know unless you try. Try to look at this with a little more optimism. It is quite common knowledge these days that vampires do exist, just not who they are. Perhaps this man is one of those who finds a lot of interest in us.” He walked past him, clapping a hand on his shoulder as he did and offering a reassuring squeeze,” Just give him a chance.”

The lighter-haired male moved towards the door,” I’ll consider it I guess.” He smoothed out his clothes and opened the door, unlocking it to the public as he flipped the sign to open and turned on the lights outside the store. It was likely known vampires frequented the establishment since the hours were never within the daylight. Chris had proposed perhaps bringing on some humans to help run it during the day, but Vincent was hesitant to out himself to just anybody.

After he had completed opening the café to the public, he stepped back inside to await the flow of customers they would have for the night. He stood behind the counter as he watched Chris place a vase containing a flower arrangement on each table. His thoughts wandered back to a time long ago as he watched. What would it be like if that lover had not died so suddenly? Would his view of humans be different? Maybe he would have rejected him and then he’d hate humans forever, or he would accept him and want to be immortal with him? There were so many what-ifs…

The sharp sound of the bell on top of the door signaling somebody entering shook him from his pondering. His eyes followed to the entrance and fell upon a very particular human that Chris had just recently mentioned. Speak of the devil.

Vincent straightened himself up, putting a soft smile on his face,” Welcome to Midnight Mocha. How can we help you this evening?” As he spoke, he let his eyes take in their first customer of the night, as he did each time this particular man graced them by returning. Tousled dark brown hair that curled into gentle waves that framed his lightly tanned skin. His hair seemed messier than usual. Stress? This evening this man chose to wear something different than the usual clothes he became accustomed to. What happened to the leggings or workout clothes? That night he wore grey sweatpants with a baggy hoodie that had the logo of some college adorning it.

Instead of commenting on the change in attire his smile relaxed into a less forced version as the customer, who was quickly becoming a regular, ordered the same drink as always in a soft-spoken voice that dripped with an edge of exhaustion,” Uhm… Can I get a cafe mocha with an extra shot of espresso?”

Vincent let out a hum of confirmation as he began to make up his drink,” So, it looks like you’ve had a rough day?” He usually didn’t try to make conversation, but he supposed if this man would be a regular then being on at least a friendly level with him would be preferable.

A low groan was heard behind him, causing a small chuckle before he listened to the reply from their customer,” You could say that I guess.”

Vincent turned back to him with the finished drink,” Oh? What’s gotten you frustrated on a lovely night like tonight?” He pushed the drink across the counter to him, leaning on his elbows a bit as he awaited the reason that could have distressed him.

Another frustrated sound escaped the lips of the male before of him,” It’s really nothing… Just being whiny about work. I really shouldn’t complain since I’m new there, but a lot just feels unfair.” He pulled out his wallet.” H-how much?”

Shaking his head, Vincent spoke with a gentle tone,” You’ve had a rough night already. It’s on the house. Besides, I’ve seen you in here quite a few times. I should treat a loyal customer now and then, right?” He chuckled a bit and stood back up,” But I still don’t know your name after all your visits.” A teasing pout played onto his face.

Slight panic seemed to cross the male’s face as well as embarrassment, his cheeks brightening,” Oh, I-I’m sorry. My name’s Max. Sorry I never said before…”

Vincent laughed it off, disguising the pang it caused by how similar his name was to one of the past, and waved his hand dismissively,” In your defense, I never asked.” Max reminded him of Maxwell. He seemed sweet. _Maybe… I should try to move on… It’s been centuries._

“So, what do you do that has you part of the nightlife Max?” Vincent was wholly curious about what this adorable man’s job could be that got him so frustrated. Perhaps an office job and they gave an important project to somebody else? Maybe he got passed on a promotion?

Max bit his lip as Vincent watched him. “Well… It’s probably not what you’d expect looking at me, but I’m an exotic dancer. A fairly average one though.”

Shock quickly became evident on Vincent’s face as his eyes widened and mouth dropped open a bit,” What? Really?” He recovered a bit and smiled,” So, what’s it like? Do you like it?” He continued spouting questions and Chris came up to him, patting his back,” Oh Vincy, don’t interrogate the poor thing. He looks like he could explode.”

Chris’s words shook Vincent out of his rant of questions a bit and he noticed the bright blush donning Max’s face and he covered his mouth,” I’m so sorry, you don’t have to answer any of that.”

Max let out a groan from behind his hands that covered his face, clearly embarrassed,” I-it’s okay. I guess I understand being so curious, especially since it’s usually people who’re sexy doing that job.”

Vincent blinked a few times, slightly dumbfounded at the lack of confidence in this clearly attractive person,” But… you’re pretty attractive. I just always assumed you’d be in an office job because you seemed so shy.”

Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head at Vincent’s ignorance,” Stop assuming darling. It’s 2019, people can be anything they desire.” He left Vincent on his own with the customer. It would still be some time before more came since many had not picked up that they did not quite have set hours and did open when the sunsets.

As he watched Chris go, he bit his lip a bit and smiled a bit awkwardly at Max,” I’m still really sorry. Can I make it up to you somehow? Maybe we can hang out sometime and you can clear me of these misconceptions.”

He watched as Max relaxed a bit and smiled,” I think I’d like that… Uhm… I-I can leave you my number? We can set something up for some other time that works for both of us?”

Vincent smiled and pushed a pad of paper over the counter to him, bouncing on his heels when it was pushed back with a cell phone number written on it and Max’s name scribbled beneath it. He grinned up at him,” I can’t wait to see you again.”

He watched Max leave the Midnight Mocha with his drink clutched in his hands, and a wide smile spread on his lips when he noticed a smile on Max’s face as he left down the street. _Maybe… I could move on…_

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your thoughts :) This was something I wrote for class, but it's not done yet. I started writing beyond this point but none of it feels complete. There is not an upload schedule or anything, especially since I don't really write much. This WILL be finished someday though. Promise.


End file.
